Now what
by Kida Kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha leaves Kagome for Kikyo, Kagome goes home,becomes goth and suicidal. Then is dianosted as a mattic deprssive.Kagome becomes a demon and desides to hunt Naraku down and kill him, but what happends when Inuyasha catches her? R
1. begining Of My troubles

**_Disclaimer: sits on ground I don't own anything of Romiko Takhashi's ok!_**

_**A/N : this here was a story I just thought of out of the blue and I hope you love it so sit back relax and enjoy the story .**_

_**Chapter One: The vary beginning of my troubles**_

Kagome POV:

" _We are in the middle of a battle with Naraku and so far it's not looking too well, Songo is really hurt, Miroku can't use his wind tunnal because he is poisoned from the Samyosho and is close to death and Inuyasha is losing a lot of blood." _

_End of POV_

" Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled across the field. "The Jewel is in his stomach!"

" As if I can get their Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell on one knee trying to catch his breath.

Kagome hurried and rushed to his side almost in medially after he fell unconscious. "Inuyasha! Please don't leave me here alone! I can't do this on my own!" She yelled at the hanyou while sobbing really hard.

Kagome seemed to be the only one who was not hurt, and now she has to fight this battle on her own but how? She was all out of arrows. As Kagome Kept dodging all the demons attacks until Naraku punched Kagome sending her into a nearby tree with a deep cut in her side.

Kagome then found one of her arrows and picked it up while she tried to stand up on her weak legs and run to her bow.

" Looks like the Miko is too weak to stand up my lord, what action would you like me to take?"

" Let me kill her kagura I still have my score to settle with her since she just took half of my shikon jewel." Naraku said in a deep growl as he walked over to Kagome and picked her up by her throat. Kagome struggled against his grasp as his claws stated to enter her flesh. Kagome took the arrow she had in her hand and pierced it into his eye.

" Take this you basterd!" Kagome yelled as she pushed it further into his eye while it started to glow. Kagome then kicked him off her as she ran for Sango's sword and stabbed him in the stomach as he went to reach for her once more. Kagura then picked Naraku up and flew off on her feather with him in her arms as he laid close to death.

_Damn she almost had him killed, I could have finished him off but what if he survived? I would have been killed. Next time he won't be so lucky to live. But how was she able to take half of the shikon jewel from him? Oh well her having half has weakened him. Good cuz next time if they don't kill him I will. _Kagura said to her self as Naraku lay in her arms sleeping.

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha side and grabbed his hand as she tried to shake him gently awake while tears streamed down her pale skin. "Inuyasha please wake up! Please wake up! Wake up! She screamed between violent sobs before a hand reached up and touched her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Kagome. Your hurt badly, Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up and pulled her into his arms.

" This is nothing but a scratch," Kagome said sarcastically as she buried her face into his Kimono.

" Oh trying to act tuff huh?" He said as he looked at the tear stricken women in his arms.

" No, I can never be stronger with out you by my side Inuyasha." " I was so scared that you were gonna die" Kagome said as she tightened her grip on him as he slowly picked her up bridle style and slowly put her on his back. Inuyasha then walked over to Miroku and Sango and put them on Kirara "Kirara be careful and fly slow ok?" He asked the twin tail as he softly petted her on her head. Inuyasha then picked up Shippo and carried him in his arms tightly in his arms so he would not drop him as he was running through the forest.

A/n: Sorry for such a short first chapter but the next one will get to the point of the whole story ok plz review and hope you all liked it Jane!

Kiddie Kida Kitsune


	2. Stay away!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Romiko Takahashi's characters ok? You sick and twisted people! I'm just kidding._**

_**(Flashback)**_

**_A/n: where we last left off was where Inuyasha started carrying everyone to Kaede's _**

" No, I can never be stronger with out you by my side Inuyasha." " I was so scared that you were gonna die" Kagome said as she tightened her grip on him as he slowly picked her up bridle style and slowly put her on his back. Inuyasha then walked over to Miroku and Sango and put them on Kirara "Kirara be careful and fly slow ok?" He asked the twin tail as he softly petted her on her head. Inuyasha then picked up Shippo and carried him in his arms tightly in his arms so he would not drop him as he was running through the forest.

**Chapter two: Don't come near me ever again you basterd!**

"Keade, are they going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked as the old women bandaged up his wounds.

" Yes Inuyasha they are all going to be ok, so tell me Inuyasha, How did Kagome end up with half of the Shikon No Tama?

" Long story short, half was in his back and the other was in his stomach, Kagome told me that before I passed out, Damnit!" Inuyasha said while punching the floor with his fist causing the floor to crack a bit.

" Inuyasha what's ails ye now?" The old women said in a soft voice.

" Its all my fault that Kagome go hurt as well as everyone else" Inuyasha said in a low voice as he look over towards Kagome. " I could have lost her Kaede, I could have lost them " Inuyasha said as he lowered his head to hide his face with the shadow of his bangs.

Kaede just looked at the Hanyou " Inuyasha this was not any of your doing it was Naraku's, don't blame your self-Inuyasha" She said while slightly hugging him.

Inuyasha smiled and slightly hugged the old women back " Thank you Kaede obo-Chan" He said in a soft voice.

"Now don't you go telling anyone bout this little discussion we just had of it'll be you head you old hag" Inuyasha said as he slowly headed towards the door to the hut.

"Oi! Inuyasha!" Kaede yelled before he could completely take off. " Where are ye going Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around and gave the old women a glare. " If it was any of your business I would have told you, now get off my back" He yelled as he sprinted into the forest.

Kaede slowly turned around but stopped when she noticed one of Kikyo's Shini-dama-chuu's that circled around Inuyasha and slowly went in the direction of Goshiboku.

"Inuyasha, are you going to go after Kikyo?" Keade asked as she slowly approached the hanyou.

" If Kagome wakes up, tell her I said to not follow me!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran in the path that the Shini-dama-chuu went in.

Keade slowly shook head in disappointment. "Inuyasha you just lost your one and only women who loves you for how you are and not what you are" She mumbles slightly to herself.

(_In the hut)_

Kagome slightly stirred in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes when she heard Inuyasha yell, _"If Kagome wakes up, tell her I said to not follow me!" _Kagome slowly sat up and looked around the hut to find every one except Inuyasha and Keade in the room. "Where did he go?" She asked her self; just then it hit her, "could he be going after Kikyo?" Kagome slowly stood up out of the spot where she was sleeping and slowly stumbled to the doorway of the hut.

Kaede slowly turned around from where she just watched the hanyou run when she saw Kagome stumbling out of the hut.

"Keade, Where is Inuyasha at?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"My child, ye must not be out of ye bed just yet, ye need to give your wounds time to heal before you start walking around" Keade said as she gently put her hand on Kagome's arm. "Come my child, ye must get some rest, its for your own health.

Kagome pulled her arm out of Kaede's grasp and looked at her in discussed. "Kaede!" she said in a raspy voice. " Of all people to lie to me, I never thought some one I trust as much as I would myself to lie to me to my face! Now tell me which way he went!" She yells as she took a firm hold on Kaede's arm.

Kaede looked at the ground and said "He went to Goshiboku to go talk to my sister Kikyo, I'm so sorry my child" The old women said in a sad and low tone.

Kagome looked up from where she was standing "Inuyasha how could you," She said as she turned around and disappeared in the hut only to come out again with her backpack and bow and arrows as she stomp away to the god tree.

" Kagome! Don't do it! Deep down inside, Inuyasha loves you with all his heart!" Kaede yelled as Kagome acme to the vary edge of the forest and turned around.

"And yet he still breaks my heart by going to her! Inuyasha dose not love me! He loves Kikyo! He always has! Now let me let him go so I cane be free from this pain and sorrow that you call love and trust!" Kagome yelled as she begun running into the forest.

(Inuyasha)

Inuyasha slowly followed the soul collector until he came to the sacred tree to find Kikyo sitting in the branches looking down at him.

"Inuyasha" She called out in a low and quiet voice.

Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo, "Are you gonna come down here or what?" He asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Ki9kyo smiled slightly as she jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Inuyasha. " So Inuyasha… What brings you here?" Kikyo asked as she slowly wrapped her arms around the hanyou's waist.

"I've came to the decision to protect you like I promised. Now that Kagome has weaken Naraku, right now would be the time to attack," He said as he pulled the dead Miko closer to his chest.

" Inuyasha…" Kikyo said in a soft voice.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a soft kiss.

Kikyo stood there in shock for a moment until they broke the kiss. "Inuyasha, Please stay with me and never leave." Kikyo said as she pulled Inuyasha into a more passionate kiss.

"Anything to hold you again my Kikyo" Inuyasha said as he slowly kissed the miko's neck until he heard a zipping noise go past his head and into the trunk of Goshiboku tree.

Inuyasha looked up in shock to see whom it was who try to shoot him with the arrow. "Kagome" Inuyasha said in a low and shaky tone.

" Why Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while she had her head to the ground.

" Look Kagome I-I" He said until he was cut off by the women in his arms.

"Inuyasha loves me! Kagome, you were nothing to him but a jewel detector."

"I see" Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes to the couple standing in front of her as she pulled another arrow from her back and slid it into the bow and pulled it back. "Inuyasha how could you do this to me!" Kagome cried " I trusted you!" she said as she released the arrow causing Inuyasha and Kikyo to dodge and loaded the bow and hide behind the tree while Inuyasha put Kikyo down on the ground and come back from behind the tree.

"Kagome please hear me out I never wanted things to be this way!" Inuyasha yelled as he slowly backed away from the angry miko as she loaded the bow and aimed it towards his heart. "Kagome No!" Yelled a voice as they jumped in the way of Kagome's purification arrow.

"Miroku?" Kagome said in a low and sad voice as she dropped to her knees and slowly started sobbing.

"Kagome stop this," said Sango as she wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Inuyasha never wanted this to happen, He loves you Kagome he would never leave you for Kikyo" Sango said as she tightened her arms around Kagome once more. "Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground and said, " I'm sorry Sango but that's exactly what I did to Kagome." He said in a low growl.

Miroku's jaw dropped to the ground as he looked over to where Sango and Kagome were sitting. "Inuyasha, but why?" They both asked unison

The hanyou just stared at the ground as Kikyo came out of her hiding place behind the tree and walked towards Kagome. "You see Kagome." She said as she lowered her self in front of her recarnation, "You never belonged here in the first place and you will never have his heart, Inuyasha belongs to me" Kikyo said in a emotionless voice.

Kagome sat there and looked up at Kikyo and pulled her hand back as it quickly came in contacted with the clay flesh. "Get away from me!" Kagome yell as she pushed Sango off her and begun running then came to a sudden stop in front of Inuyasha. "I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU WORTHLESS HALF EXCUSE FOR A MAN" Kagome yell Into Inuyasha sensitive ears. As she turned around Inuyasha grabbed her arm "Please Kagome don't leave" He said in a low, shaky voice.

Kagome grabbed the hanyou's hand and pulled it away as her fist came in contact with his jaw causing him to take a step or two back before steadying. "Stay away from me you basterd!" She screamed as she ran to the well and jumped inside. And that was the last they time they ever saw her.

(In Kagome's time)

Kagome stumbled out of the well house crying and sobbing her little heart out until she collapsed onto the ground as darkness slowly comforted her to a deep sleep.

Kagome's mom just happened to be in the storage house across the shine when she heard her daughter crying until she collapsed on to the ground, that's when Mrs. Higurashi called (911) for help.

(In the hospital)

Kagome slowly woke up to a strange beeping noise that belonged to a heart monitor, she begun to sit up and look around "where am I?" she said in a quiet whisper.

A/n sorry to leave you all here, So how did you like this chapter? well I will update soon ok Jane!


	3. A Shattered Spirit and Violent Sobs

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Anyone else that belongs to the Anima world ok…. Do I have to spell it out for you people? Oh wait, I just did. Lol!_**

**_A/n: Ok people Chapter 3 is now done. And if you don't like it, then tell me…. What I am doing wrong Plz, any who here you go._**

_**We last left off here:**_

_(In Kagome's time)_

_Kagome stumbled out of the well house crying and sobbing her little heart out until she collapsed onto the ground as darkness slowly comforted her to a deep sleep. _

_Kagome's mom just happened to be in the storage house across the shine when she heard her daughter crying until she collapsed on to the ground, that's when Mrs. Higurashi called (911) for help. _

_(In the hospital) _

_Kagome slowly woke up to a strange beeping noise that belonged to a heart monitor, she begun to sit up and look around _"where am I?"_ she said in a quiet whisper._

_**Chapter 3: A shattered spirit and violent sobs. **_

Kagome looked around the room that she was in to figure out why and how she got there in the first place.

"Ok Kagome mom should be here, after all she is the last person I recall seeing before I-I" Kagome started before she felt like someone ripped out her heart and stabbed it with a wooden stake that would normally be used to kill vampires in scary sci-fi shows like Buffy the vampire slayer.

Kagome then grabbed her chest where her heart is located as she collapsed on the floor next to the hospital bed that she was laying on before she got up out of it. Kagome's body begun to rock in violent sobs and she slowly whispered Inuyasha's name. "How could you?" She continued to say in her head as she begun to have flash backs of Inuyasha holding the women who she was reincarnated with in the first place. Not long after the flash back Kagome stood up and ran out of the hospital room only to run into her mother.

"Kagome?" Mrs. H. said as she wrapped her arms around her daughters shaking form as she begun to rock her back and forth.

"Tell me Kagome, What happened to you?" Mrs. H. said in a low whisper.

Kagome's body shook even more violently with her heart wrenching sobs. "I just want t-to g-g-go h-h-h-home mom." She said between sobs.

"Ok Kagome lets go" Mrs. H, said as she picked her daughter up to her feet as they both walked out of the hospital.

(_In Kagome's room)_

Kagome sat in her bed as she quietly stared at her window with her back against the wall. Kagome stood up from where she was sitting as she walk across her room over to her CD player and popped in her Evenescence CD that she got off Ebay cause she thought it might help out her mood swings she had been getting the whole time she had been home from the Inuyasha and Kikyo incident. As Kagome reached for the play button she heard a knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kagome slightly rolled her eyes "Who is it?" She yelled in a slightly irritated voice.

"Kagome Inuyasha is here!" Her mother called from the other side of the door.

"Send him in here mother" she said in an emotionless voice.

Inuyasha slowly walked into the room only to find that all the lights were off and it was pitch black, All the hanyou could hear was a girl silently whispering to herself low enough to where not even his keen hearing could catch on to what she was saying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he slowly walked over to her bed. All he could see was her body but her face was covered by a blanket of darkness, her couldn't even tell if she even looking at him or not.

"What do you want now?" She said in a venomous voice.

Inuyasha winced at the anger her aura was sending off. "_Was she really that mad?" _Inuyasha asked himself as he moved back away from her a bit. "Kagome I'm so sorry" He said in a low tone.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you again"

"Go find Kikyo, I'm sure you won't miss me no more, or did she…" Kagome paused as she seen Inuyasha look down at the bed with a sad look in his eyes. "I see" Kagome said in a small hiss in anger. "So you came here to take me back all because she rejected you once again huh?"

Inuyasha looked up at her with begging eyes as he slowly and shamefully shook his head yes.

Kagome then leaned forward into the moonlight that was casting the shadow in to the corner of her bed where she was sitting and what Inuyasha saw was not the Kagome he knew. Kagome's eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and they no longer had that happy glow to them no more, they were casted over with a dim light, also her face was paler then snow as if she was nothing then a mere ghost like image and it looked as if she had been starving her self for weeks on end. By the way Kagome looked, She was no more then a shell of a mortal of a sweet girl whose soul had shattered along with her spirit.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his eyes started to tear up, "_Kagome…." _He called in his mind as the first tear had fallen from his golden eyes as he turned his head, Inuyasha was disgusted, not with her but with him, he had drove Kagome to this state of insanity, Kagome was too far gone in his eyes an there was no way of bringing her back.

Kagome sat in silence as she took her pail shaky hands and cupped both sides of his face as she slowly turned his head so he would look her in the eyes. "Inuyasha, why?" She asked in a shaky voice as her body started to rock its self with violent sobs.

Inuyasha's eyes started to shed more tears at what she just asked him, "I'm sorry," He whispered as his own body begun to shake with heart wrenching sobs.

Kagome looked at him deep into his eyes and said the one thing that she never thought she would ever say. "Inuyasha I want you to leave and never come back here," She said in a firm voice.

Inuyasha looked up at her as he pulled her into a tight embrace "Please don't do this Kagome, Please don't make me go" he said as he buried his head into Kagome's chest as his sobs became more violent to the point where they would suck the vary breath out of him causing him to hyperventilate.

"Inuyasha get off me!" she screamed as she grabbed the rosary that hung around his neck and tore it off his neck with one tug.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a small whisper as he sensed a foreboding energy coming off the heart broken priestess.

Kagome looked down at the floor as she balled her hands into fists as her Miko powers started to grow out of control as Kagome muttered the words '_tainted half breed' _As she raised her hand up and shot a wave of power out of her hands causing him to fly into the wall,

Inuyasha looked up from where he had crashed at and noticed that her aura was stronger then any demons that he had ever encountered. Inuyasha stood up and ran over to the window and leaped out and ran into the well house and disappears from her time hopefully for good.

"Inuyasha if I ever see you again, I swear I'll kill you on the spot."

**_A/n: Wow Kagome is so creepy huh? I never thought that this chapter would come out so good. Well I'm gonna up date this story next time I get a chapter review ok? Until next time, see ya!_**


	4. confusing emotions

**_Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Inuyasha! _**

**_A/n: Ok my last chapter was a lil bit more out of place then usual. I will take up on your suggestion later ok Inumonkey13? I'll have Inuyasha come back to Kagome's time again to ask her for her help to find the jewel shards or something or rather ok? By then all hell would have broken lose ok? Well sorry for my little rants. And here goes chapter 4 of now what, so sit back, relax and enjoy my fanfic. We last left off here._**

_Flash back_

"_Inuyasha get off me!" she screamed as she grabbed the rosary that hung around his neck and tore it off his neck with one tug._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a small whisper as he sensed a foreboding energy coming off the heart broken priestess._

_Kagome looked down at the floor as she balled her hands into fists as her Miko powers started to grow out of control as Kagome muttered the words _'tainted half breed'_ As she raised her hand up and shot a wave of power out of her hands causing him to fly into the wall,_

_Inuyasha looked up from where he had crashed at and noticed that her aura was stronger then any demons that he had ever encountered. Inuyasha stood up and ran over to the window and leaped out and ran into the well house and disappears from her time hopefully for good._

"_Inuyasha if I ever see you again, I swear I'll kill you on the spot."_

_Chapter 4: Confusing emotions_

Kagome stood at the window staring off at the moon after Inuyasha left as she tried to figure out exactly what was wrong with her. " Ok Kagome, spill it why do you have the sudden urge to wanna kill people and little cute fuzzy creatures?" Kagome asked her self out loud.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

Kagome knew who was at the door before the sat down on the window seal "Come in mom" she said in a slight hissing voice.

"Kagome are you ok? I heard a extremely loud crash!" Mrs. H. yelled while she tried to open the door.

"Turn the door knob to the right not left" Kagome said in a silent snicker at her mothers effort to open the door.

After sitting there for 5 minuets in counting of her waiting for her to figure out how to open the door Kagome got up and opened the door know causing Mrs. H. to stumble and fall towards the door only to get caught in Kagome's arms. "You ok mom?"

Kagome's mother slightly shook her head _'yes' _while she stood up. Mrs. H. looked around the room only to see darkness. Mrs. H. turned around and flicked on the light switch only to have it turned back off, and then Mrs. H turned it on again only to have Kagome turn it off again. Kagome's mom tried once more only to get slammed into the wall.

"Touch that light switch one more time and I'll beat the shit out of you mom! You understand?"

Kagome's mom eyes widen as big as porslin plates. "Kagome?" she said in a shaky voice.

Mrs. H., same as Inuyasha, Could not see Kagome's face through the darkness of the room. "Kagome what happened to you, why are you like this? You're not Kagome. My daughter never had an evil bone in her body and she was always pure at heart. She was always happy, and never swore, tell me what did you do to my daughter?" Mrs. H said in a shaky tone.

Kagome looked at the floor away from her mothers' worried gaze. "Mom why would you ever think that nonsense?' Your smarter then that mommy" Kagome said in a dark and cracky tone.

"I don't understand what your saying Kagome" Mrs. H. said in a sad tone.

"Oh please, spare me with all your 'I don't understand' bull shit, I've been home for about a fucking week, I never eat and as you see I'm wallowing in self pity and hatred towards that tainted half breed Inuyasha not to mention I banished him from here for good, now you tell me mom, do I sound happy to you?" Kagome yelled into her mothers face in a violently venomous voice.

Kagome's mom pulled her self out of Kagome's grip and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Help me help you Kagome, Please, let me send you to a psychiatrist please" Kagome's mom pleaded as she tighten her grip around her once more.

"Get out!" Kagome screamed as she pushed her moms arms from around her and threw Mrs. H. into the wall once mom.

Kagome's mom shook her head yes as she stood up and walked towards the door and put her hand on the doorknob before….

"Mom, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me tomarrow, I've been in here for a week and school is starting next week, and seeing how I'm now a senior we don't have to wear the uniforms any more?" Kagome asked in her normal tone as if nothing had happened between the two of them.

Kagome's mom turned her head to see her daughters face but couldn't because of the darkness that seemed to consume the whole room. "Um sure where would you like to go Kagome?" Mrs. H. said in the same normality of her voice, although deep inside it felt as if someone just walked over her grave.

Kagome smiled widely like she would any other time when she was happy and care free, "How bout the mall at noon?"

"Sure why not, I could use a few things my self from there" Mrs. H. said while she was still trying to keep the heart broken look off her features off her face.

"Then it's a date?" Kagome said with a hope full look on her features.

"It's a date" Kagome's mom said in a 'cheery' tone.

"Yay!" Kagome squealed as she threw her arms around her mother's waist.

Kagome's mom giggled and tried to loosen Kagome's grip only to have Kagome scream.

"No!" "Please don't leave me mommy I promise I'll be good!" Kagome screamed as if she was nothing more then a mere 3 Year old getting token away from her adoptive family by social services only because the child had been too much to take care of.

"Kagome?" What's wrong" Mrs. H. asked as she just seen her child got through drastic mood swings in less then seconds.

"I'm alone" Kagome whispered as she fell asleep in her mothers arms.

"How are you alone Kagome when I'm right here to help you through your problems?" Mrs. H said in a dull whisper that no one except for her was meant to hear.

"Because my spirit imprisoned in this body when all it wants is to be free." Kagome said as she stirred in her sleep.

**_A/n: sorry to leave you all here but I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get some more reviews ok? Ok now for an explanation for Kagome's drastic behavior. Ok, as you all know… Kagome is supposed to be mattic depressed right? Well this sort of depression can cause people to have mood swings at amazing paces. Like Inuyasha said in chapter 3 Kagome is too far-gone to be helped. Kagome has had this for the week that she has been home. Well it's starting to control her mentally now and soon she either gets help or she loses her mind. Kikyo has nothing to do with this change in Kagome once so ever. And there you have it. _**

_**Jane! **_

Kiddie Kida Kitsune


	5. change in clothing choice

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok?_**

**_A/n: I hope that my last chapter wasn't too difficult to understand now for you people. After I got done reading it I was a little bit confused my self. But any was here is chapter 5 of Now what._**

_**(Flash back)**_

"_I'm alone," Kagome whispered as she fell asleep in her mother's arms._

"_How are you alone Kagome when I'm right here to help you through your problems?" Mrs. H said in a dull whisper that no one except for her was meant to hear._

"_Because my spirit imprisoned in this body when all it wants is to be free." Kagome said as she stirred in her sleep. _

**Chapter 5: The small change of clothing choice.**

Kagome and her mother walk around the mall and Kagome seemed to be her normal self besides her unusual bickering into the wee hours of the morning and early afternoon.

"So Kagome, where would you like to go for your new outfits?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed her daughter five hundred dollars.

Kagome stared at the money in her hand that was so generously place by her mother. "What's this for, I don't need this much mommy." Kagome said as she handed the money back to her mom only to have her mom gently push her hand away.

"Keep it Kagome, you never ask me for money so as my gift to you I think you should keep it." Kagome's mother said with a small smile on her face.

Kagome looked at the wade of money then at her mom and smiled while ambushing her mom with a big hug. "Thank you mom you're the best!" Kagome said with glee in her voice.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely at her daughter's happiness. "So Kagome where do you want to go to pick out your clothes honey?"

"Um mom you don't mind if I got to a store on the opposite end of the mall?" Kagome said as she looked down at the ground.

"No Kagome I don't mind I was gonna ask you if you wanted to meet somewhere around 4:00pm so we can finish our shopping at once and go out to eat" Kagome's mom said while trying to hide the fact that she minded a great deal, Kagome has only been home for a week and all that Kagome gas done was sit in her room in the dark sulking over Inuyasha and what ever he did to her that made her want to kill him.

Kagome let out a small smile and said "I'm sorry mom but there is something here that I've been dieing to look at and knowing the fact that I didn't cone to the mall alone with my annoying friends makes me feel better, I promises I'll be done by 2-o-clock because I already Know where I want to go so do you think you can meet me over by the Starbucks café?" Kagome said as she walked in the direction that her mother wanted to go in to 'go shopping at'.

"Ok kagome I'll meet you there ok?" Mrs. Higurashi said in an understanding voice.

Kagome squealed with happiness as she hugged her mom and yelled "I hope you don't get mad at me for what I'm about to do!" kagome yelled as she ran her way to the other side of the mall.

"_What ever happened to the Kagome I used to know so well and loved?" _Mrs. Higurashi thought as she whipped a tear that trailed its way down her cheek.

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome slowly came to a small jog as she started getting tired of running so fast in such a crowed place. As Kagome came to a small stop she looked up the find a small store that she was looking for. The name of this store was called _Hot Topic. _In hiragana. Who would of thought that they would have built a Hot Topic shopping store for Gothic's in a nick of time?

(In the store)

Kagome slowly walked around the store when she came to side of the store for girls. Kagome slowly picked up a small black leather mini skirt that was a lil longer then her school and a belly shirt that went 2in above here belly button and a fish net zip up jacket. Kagome then walked around a lil bit more to come to an isle with more pants; Kagome grabbed a pair of baggy black jeans with leopard print on the bottom that you can hide by zipping a zipper to conceal it. Then she picked up a pair of black and neon green pains with neon green suspenders that hung in the back. She walled around a lil more to find a long black skirt with chains along the side of it with small shorts built in underneath it so people cant see your underwear.

Now it was time for Kagome to look for some tops and if she had enough money left over she'll have a new out fit made for here next week. Kagome walked around a lil bit to find the shirts that any insane person would kill for. She picked up a black and neon green corset type shirt with neon green laces in two rows up the front of it. And another shirt that was like the last belly shirt she found except it had chains going up in two rows up the front like the neon green and black one she just picked up only it had chains going up the sides as well.

"_Maybe I wont need to make that new outfit anymore which leaves me more money to spend" _Kagome thought to her self as she had a grim smile on her face. "I should go pay for this so I can be a lil more care full and not go over budget. Kagome said as she picked up a pair of knee-high and ankle high boots off the rack.

Kagome paid for all eleven items she had picked out only to have it all come to no more then 2 hundred and fifty dollars. Kagome handed the clerk the money and got her recite back and the clerk gave her a weary look.

"Excuse me miss but for someone so beautiful, why so down?" Said the young women behind the counter.

"Boyfriend problems" Kagome simply stated to the young women.

"Oh may I ask what he did to make you turn Goth?" Asked the girl in a shy voice.

"I caught him with his ex-girl friend who I am strangely related to Kissing in the woods after I saved his life from a dangerous death." Kagome said in a low growl.

"My name is Kokiri, I've went threw the same thing as you did so your not alone, that is why I moved here to Tokyo to get away from it all." Said the girl.

"Really?" Kagome said with a low voice.

Kokiri just nodded slightly "yup"

"You don't mind if I have your number do you Kokiri? I don't really have anyone to talk to about this sort of stuff and I'm slowly finding myself all alone in situations like this one." Kagome said as she stared at the girl.

"Sure, ah? by the way um what's your name?" The girl said to Kagome.

"Oh sorry for my sudden rudeness it's Kagome Higurashi, I live at the shrine above the city feel free to come by and check out the scenery," Kagome said as she handed the cashier and her exchanged numbers.

"Will that be all for you mama?" Kokiri said in a professional voice.

"Oh um where would be the best place to get pairings?" Kagome said with a big smile on here face.

"Oh why here, I can also do neat things with hair die if you would like for a low price." Kokiri said.

"How much would three piercing and the hair coloring cost all together seeing how all your piercing prices are the same?

"Oh no more then one hundred and fifty dollars including proper jewelry and cleaning solution." Kokiri said as she walked Kagome to the back room as another girl who worked there started to take over cashier dudies.

Kagome got her left eyebrow pierced alonge with here belly button and the left side of her nose done. Kagome died her hair silver (like Inuyasha's) with red and blue streaks and gold endings. Kagome also bought Ice blue cat eye contacts and red and purple and gold contacts that turn red when your mad.

"Kokiri?" Kagome said in a small whisper as she cleaned out the piercing on Kagome's stomach.

"Yes Kagome?" Kokiri said as she finished up on the cleaning.

"Can you do tattoos of markings? Kagome said with a small smile on here face.

Sure Kagome I can do then next week if you want? All you have to do is sign this appointment form and see me when ever you would like from a week from now." Kokiri said as she took Kagome's money and gave her back her change

"Um how about Wednesday? I get out of school at 11:30 in the morning if you could do it then? Kagome said as she looked in the mirror at her new hair. "Wow I cant believe that is my hair you did such a great job, is it permanent?"

Kokiri nodded her head. "Thank you Kagome, and yes it will last you a vary long time but whenever it starts to fade come see me and I can do a touch up on it ok?

"Ok Kagome said as she bowed to the young women" Goodbye Kokiri! Kagome said as she picked up her stuff and ran out to the meeting spot with her mom.

Kagome was wearing her knee high boots with her skirt and shirt with the chains in them with black lipstick and black eye shadow and black eye liner with her new gold contacts in.

(With Mrs. Higurashi)

"Where can she be?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked around the area to see if she sees Kagome anywhere.

"Hey their mom, like the new look?" Kagome said as she looked at the shocked look on her mothers face and began to giggle.

A/n: Sorry to leave it at this but I have to go to bed and I don't feel like finishing it tomarrow so I'll just leave it at a cliffy for now. And you I'm aiming for Kagome to transform her look into a demon Inu-youkai look. You'll see what I have planned soon ok? Well Ja-ne!

Kida Kitsune


	6. trouble At the coffee house

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or anyone else in the show...They are soul property to Rumiko Takahashi and forever will be by law.. (unless she sold the**

**show to someone else then they would belong to me... Mawhahah).**

**A/n Ok sorry for not updateing in so long but ive been really busy with studying for finals and dealing with my boyfriend and having a total '_writers block'_**

**and not to mention that school is ending in three days,(wow this is tiring. you have no idea), that i forget about the fact that I need to update lol. Well here is chapter 6 of Now What! pleaze enjoy and reveiw. **

**chapter 6- Trouble at the coffee house**

_**(flash back)**_

"Um how about Wednesday? I get out of school at 11:30 in the morning if you could do it then? Kagome said as she looked in the mirror at her new hair. "Wow I cant believe that is my hair you did such a great job, is it permanent?"

Kokiri nodded her head. "Thank you Kagome, and yes it will last you a vary long time but whenever it starts to fade come see me and I can do a touch up on it ok?

"Ok Kagome said as she bowed to the young women" Goodbye Kokiri! Kagome said as she picked up her stuff and ran out to the meeting spot with her mom.

Kagome was wearing her knee high boots with her skirt and shirt with the chains in them with black lipstick and black eye shadow and black eye liner with her new gold contacts in.

(With Mrs. Higurashi)

"Where can she be?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked around the area to see if she sees Kagome anywhere.

"Hey their mom, like the new look?" Kagome said as she looked at the shocked look on her mothers face and began to giggle.

**(end of flash back)**

"Mom? are you ok?" Kagome asked with a giggling voice. "You dont like?"

"No Kagome it's not that its just that you look so much like Inuyasha" Mrs H. said as she took a step closer to her daughter.

"Never mention his name in my presents again do you understand me!" Kagome said in a firm voice.

Kagome's mom looked at the ground. "Yes Kagome I understand" Mrs H. said in a low shaky voice.

"Good now lets go and get some coffee" Kagome said with a smile graceing her featers.

(**back in the fudal era) **

"Inuyasha are you going to be ok? you looked pretty banged up" Said Miroku who sat down next to the hanyou while handing him a bottle of water that Kagome left behind.

"She looked so far away" Inuyasha said as he stared at the bottle before taking a drink of water and handing it back to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, Do you know what have caused her to have so much anger to want to kill you?" Miroku ask but hopeing like hell that what he was thinking was'nt the answer.

"She saw me with Kikyou" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"Why dont you go back to take to her Inuyasha? Im sure that if you two just sat down together and talked about each others feeling for each other that she would forgive you." miroku said with a slight nod.

"You dont under stand Miroku. She will kill me if she ever sees me again!" Inuyasha said in a low growl. "Maybe its better this way" Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Im going to see her once more and if i dont come back. Inuyasha handed him a Sacred Jewel shard.

Miroku looked down at the jewel "Is that even possible?"

Inuyasha turned around "Like I said, If I don't come back i want you to come and get me ok?" Inuyasha said in a soft voice as if he was a lil upset about something.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him before saying, "Good luck Inuyasha you have my word ok?" Miroku say while patting him on his back before pulling away.

"Thanks Miroku" Inuyasha said with a slight smile on his face before taking off towards the well.

Miroku turned around and started heading back to Keade's hut and walked in to see Sango holding a small Kitsune in her arms after he cried himself to sleep only seconds ago.

"He still upset about his mother leaving?" Miroku said to Sango in a slight whisper so he wont awake the lil guy.

"Miroku I don't know how much of this I can take, He wont stop crying and it kills me to see my lil nephew in this state." Sango said while trying her hardest to not cry.

"He is on his way to get her as we speak sango my dear?" miroku said with a slkight smile on his facew which seemed to cheer up Sango a great deal.

"Really Miroku? you got himn to go? wha.. I mean how did you take him into it?" Sango exclaimed.

"MMM what are you guys yelling about now" said Shippo while yawning himeslf awake.

"Shippo Inuyasha is gone..." She said in a calm voice hopeing tyhat he will get what she meant by that.

"What! you mean he is gone to got get my mother?" Shippo said while jumping to his feet.

"Yes Shippo Inuyash a has left to go get her." Miroku said in a calm voice with a sly smile on his face while thinkuing about Sango hoding Shippo the way she was. "Shippo do you think you can leave us alone a few minuets plz?" Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"Sure you two! well cya!." shippo said as he walked out of the hut to go find Keade in the the vegtable garden.

(In the hut)

"Miroku why did you send him away? Sango said while watching Miroku standing in front of her while looking out the door then back down at her.

"Sango", Miroku said while getting on one knee and taking boith of Sango's hands ionto his own. "I know i have asked you this before but now I am really serious about this matter more than you will ever know my love, Sango I know you dont want to have childeren untill Naraku is killed righ?"

Sanga slightly nodded, still a lil confused. "Miroky what is it that you want from me?"

"I want your hand in marrage my dear sweet Sango" Miroku said while looking strait into her stary eyes as they began to tear up at the corners.

"Umm i dont know what to say Miroku" sango said as she watched Miroku slowly moving his face closer and closer to her before he leaned over to her ear as he whispered

into it. "Say yes" Miroku said causeing chills to go up her spine"

_'Oh god' _Sango thought in her head as he leaned away from her ear. "Yes" sango said as she wrapped both her arms around his neck as they both fell to the ground with Miroku landing on top of her while placing a brusing kiss on her lips.

Sango slightly moaned as he slowly massaged her butt with his right hand and held the back of her neck with his left. "I love you Sango" miroku said in between gasps.

"I love you too Hoshi Sama"

(In the future)

"Kagome sat there in the cafe while glairing at her coffee before taking a whiff of the black drink while taking a sip of it and pout it back down on the table while turning her atention to her mother who as been watching her daughter from the corner of her eye making sure she dont go into an outburst at the girls sitting behind them commenting on Kagome's hair and peircings calling her a dirty slut and what not.

"Kagome just ignore those girls, they dont understand you." Mrs H. said trying to assure her daughter not to listen to them.

Kagome made a low growling noise as she got up and walked over to the table. "Ok you dumb bitches you wanna keep this up? Ill beat the shit out of all three of you evn if its the last thing i do" Kagome said load enough for the coffee shop to hear her.

"Oh look I'm so scared the goth slut is gonna cast a spell on me with her voodoo magic and turn me into a frog" Said one girl.

"You know you maybe right I think I see her chanting her curses on us. Said the girl with light blond hair.

Then the one with long black hair that looked so simular yet unsimular to Kikyou stood up and walked up to stand right up to Kagome's face, "Look here goth bitch I dont knowe who the hell you are to come up to my gang and oirder up around as if you own us" Said the girl with a muderous grin on her pail features.

Kagome's mother shortly ran up to them and gently pulled Kagome behind her while slowly backing away from them. "Sorry ladies but we don't want any trouble here so we are just going to go now" Mrs higurashi said as she went to turn around when she came face to face with the first girl who seemed to look a lil like Sango with a black leather Jacket.

"Sorry lady but you aint going anywhere with our next victem" said the girl as she grabbed Mrs. H by the arm.

Kagome jumped in front of her mom and punched the girl in her face causeing her to fly into the wall across the store.No One touches my mother with out me not doing anything about it !" Kagome said while growling a menising growl while placeing her mom behind her to keep her from danger as like Inuyasha did with her."Bring it if you dare!" Kagome said out loud.

All three girls reached into there pockets and pulled out guns. "Ok then lets go!"

"O no Kagome what are we gonna do?" Mrs H. said as she tightend her grip on her daughts shoulders.

Kagome got into her fighting stance as she was enveloped with blue and purple flame.

A/n: Sorry to leave you all wandering what is going to happen next.And will Inuyasha get killed by Kagome? Well stay tuned for my nexted chapter soon. Ja!


	7. Losing control

_**Disclaimer: Nope sorry I wish I did. **_

_**A/n: Thank you all for reviewing I really hope you all like this chapter as well as the future one's. So plz sit back, Relax, and enjoy this next chapter**_

_**(Flash Back)**_

Kagome jumped in front of her mom and punched the girl in her face causing her to fly into the wall across the store. No One touches my mother with out me not doing anything about it!" Kagome said while growling a menacing growl while placing her mom behind her to keep her from danger as like Inuyasha did with her." Bring it if you dare!" Kagome said out loud.

All three girls reached into their pockets and pulled out guns. "Ok then let's go!"

"O no Kagome what are we going to do?" Mrs. H. said as she tightened her grip on her draughts shoulders.

Kagome got into her fighting stance as she was enveloped with blue and purple flame.

_**(End of flash back)**_

_**Chapter 7-loseing control**_

Kagome stood there and watched as the tree you?" One girl's looked at each other. "Who are of the girls yelled?

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and your destroyer!" Kagome said before she turned to her mom. "Mom step back a lil."Kagome said as she held her hand out to her mom. Mrs. H. slowly stepped back a few steps. "Now mom don't worry..." Kagome Said as she slowly made the blue flame envelope her mother.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Mrs. H. said as the blue light slowly raised her to the ground.

"Don't worried mom, it's a small barrier that will protect you from anything sent you way, even bullets I hope." Kagome said as she turned to the three girls. "Now that I have my lil protection system up and running It's time to quit lollygagging and get this show on the road" Kagome said as she had a blue flame form into a ball at the tip of her fingers and sent it flying into the girls path and made them fly into the wall.

"Girls the boss is got to hear about her, lets pull back!" The girl who looked like Sango said as she jumped up and signaled the girls to go 9in her direction. They then jumped into a car and road off.

Kagome turned to her mother and pulled her out of the barrier as it slowly disappeared. "Kagome! What was that all about?" Mrs. yelled as Kagome lowered her to the ground.

"I don't know mom but we should go now. " Kagome said as they jumped into her mom's car and drove to the shrine.

(At the shrine)

Inuyasha slowly jumped out of the well when he realized that neither Kagome nor her mother were home, so he jumped up into the Goshinboku and waited for then. "Hmm? I wonder where they went," Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree when he could smell Kagome's sent coming his way in such a fast pace. "She e must be in her moms car watch-ma-call-it-thingy" Inuyasha said as he walked to the steps when he heard Mrs. H. yelling at Kagome."

"You tell, now what that blue light was around you Kagome or else I will seal the well for good!" Mrs. H. yelled.

"You keep yelling like that mom and I'll give you something to yell about!" Kagome said in a calm yet low growling voice.

"You do not talk to me like..." Mrs., H. yelled until Kagome's hand came in contact with her face.

"Shut the hell yup now!" Kagome yelled at she ran the rest of the way up the stairs until she bummed into what felt like a brick wall, then looked up. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a confused voice, "What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha said as Kagome took a step back from him.

"Now What! Kagome yelled as she looked at him, and then paused for him to speak but his words never came. "WHAT" Kagome yelled as she saw Inuyasha flinch at her load voice.

"I need to speak to you" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs and into her room.

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome yelled as she was dragged into her room and thrown onto the floor. "What is your problem!"? Kagome yelled as she jumped off the floor and sat down onto her bed as she watched Inuyasha pace around the room. "Ok, Ok, I'll listen!" Kagome said as Inuyasha slowly stopped pacing the room and looked at her.

"Who are you mated to Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he slowly walked over to the side of Kagome's bed and sat down beside her.

"What the hell are you babbling about now? I'm not mated to no one!" Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a death glare.

"Then why do you look like an Inu-youkai? Inuyasha said as he started to stare at the floor.

"Why would it matter to you Inuyasha? You have Kikyo you never needed me in the first place." Kagome said as she turned her head to look at the window.

"Kagome, It's not like that. " Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on top of Kagome's. "I love you and not Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he turned Kagome's body so she would face him but what he saw scared him shitless. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he saw that Kagome's eyes were a shinny purple and pink light again.

Kagome slowly raised her hands to the top of her head and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. "Inuyasha plz get out of here," Kagome screamed as struggled to stand. "I'm losing control of my powers!' Kagome yelled again as she pulls both hands in front of her and threw a purification blast at Inuyasha who easily dogged it and landed behind Kagome.

"Kagome! I'm not leavening until you get help. Your feeling not your mind controls your powers. If you become a maniac your control of your powers will become nonexistent." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome's arms behind her back and pushed her to the floor so she would not shoot him with another one of her powers blasts.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she formed a barrier around her body and threw Inuyasha off her with it. "Don't think for one minuet that you can over power me half breed." Kagome said with a strange demonic voice.

"Kagome, Please don't do this" Inuyasha said as he looked off the floor and to where Kagome was standing with her bow and arrow pointed at him while her body had a red light form around her.

A/n: Sorry but another cliffy, But don't frown. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can post it up Ok? In the next chapter you going to find out if Kagome kills Inuyasha or lets him go. And you also find out who the three girls in the coffee shop was as well and why they look so much like Kikyo and Sango but you don't have any Idea who the third one is hahaha. You'll find out soon I promise. Well bye!

**Please review!**


	8. Three Weeks my mate

_**Disclaimer: Nope wish I did, sorry folks. **_

**_A/n: Hey there people! I just came back from my lovely Sister's wedding and I got to sign the papers as a witness YAY!. Oh sorry but my sisters husband has a sister about a month younger then me who is spoiled and a lil on the snotty side and my arch rival and I like bragging about it lol. Ok sorr5y now here is the next chapter to now what!_**

_**Chapter 8- three weeks, my mate**_

Kagome slowly raised her hands to the top of her head and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. "Inuyasha plz get out of here," Kagome screamed as struggled to stand. "I'm losing control of my powers!' Kagome yelled again as she pulls both hands in front of her and threw a purification blast at Inuyasha who easily dogged it and landed behind Kagome.

"Kagome! I'm not leavening until you get help. Your feeling not your mind controls your powers. If you become a maniac your control of your powers will become nonexistent." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome's arms behind her back and pushed her to the floor so she would not shoot him with another one of her powers blasts.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she formed a barrier around her body and threw Inuyasha off her with it. "Don't think for one minuet that you can over power me half breed." Kagome said with a strange demonic voice.

"Kagome, Please don't do this" Inuyasha said as he looked off the floor and to where Kagome was standing with her bow and arrow pointed at him while her body had a red light form around her.

Inuyasha slowly struggled to pull him self off the floor but Kagome came up to behind him and punched him in the back causing him to fall on his stomach hard while Kagome proceeded to kick him in the ribs over and over again until he started to cough up blood.

"Inuyasha Get up now!" Demanded a now demonic Kagome; Her eyes were red along with her once blue aura that has been replaced with a bright red.

"Kagome, Please don't do this" Inuyasha whispered as he looked up at Kagome who had the bow and arrow pointed pointed in his face.

"Spare me with the oh please bull shit! Inuyasha! Kagome growled out in another demonic voice. "How dare you come here into my time and try to insult my intelligence with this stupid I love you and not Kikyo shit. Why are you doing this to me Inuyasha?" Kagome said as her demonic voice slowly started to fade and tears began to fill her eyes causing her gold contacts to fall out and reveal her grayish blue eyes while she fell to her knees and quietly started to sob into her hands in a bowing position with her forehead to the floor.

Inuyasha slowly crawled to Kagome's side and slowly wrapped his arms around her small fragile form and hugged her against his chest as she started to cry uncontrollably. "Shh, Kagome I'm sorry I did this to you. You have every right to hate me." Inuyasha said in a low shaky voice as Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer and cried harder until she finally passed out in his arms. And then Mrs. H. Walked into the room.

"Inuyasha what in seven hells is wrong with my daughter and why do you have blood all over your face?" Mrs. H. said in a low and worried voice.

"We just got into a fight, she should be fine now that she beat the shit out of me." Inuyasha said in a painful moan as he tried to stand up with her in his arms but was too weak to even budge from his spot.

"Inuyasha are you going to be ok?" Mrs. Higurashi Said as she ran to Inuyasha's side.

"I'm just fine, help me get her into bed." Inuyasha said as he still struggled to stand until Mrs. H. grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and sli9ghtly pulled him up off the ground.

"Inuyasha I think you should go to the hospital or something and get fixed up because if you keep this up your gonna pass out, why don't you just sleep in here with Kagome ok Inuyasha?" Mrs. H said as she put Kagome under the covers.

"OK fine I'll stay here then" Inuyasha said as he slowly climbed in bed after Kagome. "Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning before I leave, Ok?" Inuyasha said as he turned to look at Kagome.

"Ok Inuyasha, Maybe she might be more happy to see things normal again with her in your arms" Mrs. H. Said with a small grin.

"Yah yah yah… What ever then good night" Inuyasha said as a blush crept on his face when Kagome moaned his name in her sleep. Mrs. H. then turned and walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Kagome I'm so sorry," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Its ok Inuyasha, I know you ment no harm" Kagome said as she opened her eyes.

"Kagome?" Said whispered Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, and move her silver bangs from her face.

Kagome smiled and slowly pulled

Inuyasha closer and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha's eyes grew as big as saucers as he felt her lips against his; Inuyasha then slowly climbed on top of Kagome and deepened the kiss.

Kagome broke the kiss while trying to regain her breath. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said between gasps.

"Yes?' Inuyasha said while slowly getting off of Kagome.

"Is it true that you love me and not Kikyo? Kagome asked as she turned to face him as he slightly nodded. "Oh ok." Kagome said as she turned to face the wall " I was just wondering, goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said as she closed her eyes but only to reopen then when she heard Inuyasha was in pain. Kagome then shot out of bed and to Inuyasha's side. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Kagome said as she went to touch his arm but flinched in pain as a growl came from his neck.

"It's nothing Kagome" Inuyasha growled out as Kagome started to rip Inuyasha's shirt off and seen that he had four broken ribs and internal bleeding in the stomach area.

"Inuyasha? What the hell happened to you? Kagome said in a shocked voice. "Mom! Come here quick!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the bathroom for some gauze from the medicine closet where she kept all her supplies for her trips back and forth to the feudal era and home. "Who did this Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she slowly removed the blankets from his now cold body.

Kagome's mom then burst into the room and seen Inuyasha was in pain and Kagome was her usual self but panicky. "Kagome?" said Kagome's mom as she walked to her daughter's side "Kagome he will be fine he's a demon he will be fine. " Mrs. H. said as she rubbed Kagome's back. Inuyasha then stood up and walked over to the two ladies.

I'm gonna go back now, Kagome the others miss you dearly and they want you back, Shippo hasn't stopped crying because his mother isn't home" Inuyasha said in a comforting voice.

"I'll go back in a few weeks, go with out me ok? I'll find you guys soon." Kagome said as Inuyasha kissed her goodbye on the cheek and walked to the window. "Inuyasha, before you go, Kagome handed Inuyasha the Shikon jewel shard, "You dropped this, Kagome said then grabbed Inuyasha and hugged him tightly, "Please be careful"

"You promise you'll come back in a few weeks?" Inuyasha said in a low sweet voice.

"Give me three weeks to get better and I'll be there I promise Inuyasha, but I want you to start the search for Naraku with out me. Ok?" Kagome said as she let him go and looked him in the eye with a couple of tears running down her cheek. Inuyasha then leaned down and kissed the tears away and the whispered in her ear, "I hate to see you cry,"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "I know I'm sorry," Kagome said with her head looking to the ground.

"Can I have another kiss before I go?" Inuyasha said in a low voice as he lifted a clawed index finger and thumb to her chin and raised her head to face him.

"Sure do I have to die my hair back to its formal c0olor or do you like it like this?" Kagome said with a slight giggle.

Inuyasha then leaned over and grazed his fangs across her neck and slowly bit down, Kagome hissed in pain as she gripped Inuyasha's shoulders tightly and then let out a soft cry as he then pulled his fangs back out and hurried and kissed her. "You will always look beautiful to me Kagome and now you are mine for life okay?" Inuyasha said as he licked the blood off her neck then looked behind Kagome and realized that her mom was still standing there with a cheesy grin on her face, "Umm can we have some privet time for a minuet?" Inuyasha said as his face turned a deep deep red color.

"Oh sorry bout that Inuyasha!" Mrs. H. said as she ran out the room.

Kagome then smiled at him and leaned over to tweak his ears. "Now where were we?" Kagome said in a slightly seductive voice.

Inuyasha then grins and picked Kagome up bridal style and walked to the bed and lied her down. "Well Kagome it depends on what you want to do my dear." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome and slowly started to remove her shirt.

"Well I was hoping we can finish your mating ritual if you would like." Kagome said as she deepened the kiss, which caused Inuyasha to slightly moan.

"Ok we can finish this now" Inuyasha said as he hurried and pulled off all off Kagome's clothes.

(In the feudal era)

Sango and Miroku sat there watching the fire as Miroku and Sango were both blushing like crazy on what they both did earlier.

"Its you fault we got caught Miroku" said a vary red Sango.

"Nah uh I had help my dear fiancé," Miroku said before he got hit with Hiriakotsu "Ok maybe not." Miroku said as he passed out.

Shippo then walked in. "Miroku will never learn will he granny Keade?" Shippo said as he shook his head.

"Shippo are you feeling any better now then you were earlier?" Sango said as she got up and picked up Shippo.

"Yeah a little any news from Inuyasha?" Shippo said with a said look on his face.

"Nope nothing he should be back by morning time ok Shippo?" Sango said as she laid him down on Kirara's tail.

"Ok Sango" Shippo said as he then turned and fell asleep a few moments later.

"Where are you Inuyasha?" Sango said to the ceiling.

(Back in Kagome's time)

Both gasping for air as Inuyasha slowly rolled off Kagome. " I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her sweaty form and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome said as she snuggled into his bare chest. "How are your wounds?" Kagome said as she ran her finger a crossed his bruised chest.

"Fine now that I have you here" Inuyasha said as he took in a deep sniff of Kagome's scent.

Kagome smiled. "Goodnight Inuyasha"

"Good night Kagome" Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome slowly fall asleep, and soon followed suit.

A/n: Aww there now mated and so are Sango and Miroku. YAY!. Oh sorry but yeah, the next chapter should be up soon ok? Ja!

_**Please Review!**_


	9. I remember That day

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Nope sure don't own them.

A/n: Hey there people how are all my viewers today? I really hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. So relax, sit back, and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 9- I remember that day.

Kagome woke up and looked around the room to see that Inuyasha wasn't in the room, Kagome sat up only to sit back down cause of the really bad cramps she got in her legs. "What Happened to me?" Kagome said as she tried to stand up again only to fall to her knees on the floor. "Well this sucks" Kagome said as she pulled herself back onto the bed and that's when Inuyasha walked into her room and noticed her struggling to walk.

"Be careful Kagome…don't rush your self to stand" Inuyasha said as he ran to her side, with a black silk robe for her to wear over her naked body.

"Why can't I walk" Kagome asked in a low growl, then gasped when she figured out that it wasn't her normal growl but one like Inuyasha's.

"Just lay down and relax my mate, the pain should ware off in a few minuets. Inuyasha said as he slowly laid Kagome back on the bed.

"Why dose it hurt so much!" Kagome yelled s she got another sharp pain in her legs when she tried to sit up and put on the robe, Inuyasha then helped her put it on and stood back off the floor.

"Kagome you really need to stop being such a big baby" Inuyasha said as he walked to the window. "I'll be back to come check up on you in three days ok?" Inuyasha said as he jumped off the room.

"Inuyasha please wait!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the window.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha asked in a frustrated voice.

"Never mind" Kagome said as she walked back to her bad and laid down and turned to face the wall.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the bed and put his hand onto her shoulder.

"Do you love me?" Kagome said as she laid her hand on top of Inuyasha's and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Kagome we already went through this, I would not have mated with you if I didn't ok?" Inuyasha stood up off the bed and walked out her bedroom door, "Be back in five" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

Kagome sat up out of bed and looked towards the door and scooted over to the side of the bed and walked over to her radio and turned on her CD player to listen to Evanescence Origin.

**Lies-by Evanescence. **

**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again **

**You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above**

**  
**Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room hearing something loud playing in her room, he slowly walked in the room to see Kagome standing over her dresser with her eyes closed as she whispered the lyrics to the song and then walked back to her closet and pulled out her black and neon green outfit and put onto the bed and turned around to see Inuyasha giving her a '_what's wrong'_ type look. Kagome then smiled at him and walked over to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**_Chorus:_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me **

**But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree**

Inuyasha then picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her to the bed and slowly started to pull at his Kimono top and Kagome started to pull at his pants. A knock the was heard onto the door, "Inuyasha and Kagome I wouldn't if I was you!" Mrs. H. yelled as she walked back down the stairs. Inuyasha snapped his fingers "Damnit!" Inuyasha said as he let out a small growl and leaned down and kissed Kagome and then jumped off the bed.

**Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you **

**_Chorus_  
_Chorus_**

**Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you**

_**Chorus**_

When Inuyasha heard the lyrics of the song he turned to Kagome and smiled, it was the song that sort of reminded him of Kagome but now she seemed so different from the woman he knew a few weeks ago, "I guess what people say here in your time is not true" Inuyasha said in a mere whisper to him self but Kagome caught on to what he said.

"And what would that be Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she grabbed her outfit and walked over to him.

"That people don't change over night," Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes as they glossed over with unshed tears,

"It didn't take a night Inuyasha, it took seconds, " Was all Kagome said as she got the flash back of Inuyasha and Kikyo together.

(Flash back)

_Inuyasha slowly followed the soul collector until he came to the sacred tree to find Kikyo sitting in the branches looking down at him._

"_Inuyasha" She called out in a low and quiet voice._

_Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo, "Are you gonna come down here or what?" He asked in a slightly irritated voice._

_Kikyo smiled slightly as she jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Inuyasha. " So Inuyasha… What brings you here?" Kikyo asked as she slowly wrapped her arms around the hanyou's waist._

"_I've came to the decision to protect you like I promised. Now that Kagome has weaken Naraku, right now would be the time to attack," He said as he pulled the dead Miko closer to his chest._

" _Inuyasha…" Kikyo said in a soft voice._

"_Yes?" Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a soft kiss._

_Kikyo stood there in shock for a moment until they broke the kiss. "Inuyasha, Please stay with me and never leave." Kikyo said as she pulled Inuyasha into a more passionate kiss._

"_Anything to hold you again my Kikyo" Inuyasha said as he slowly kissed the miko's neck until he heard a zipping noise go past his head and into the trunk of Goshinboku tree._

_Inuyasha looked up in shock to see whom it was who try to shoot him with the arrow. "Kagome" Inuyasha said in a low and shaky tone._

" _Why Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while she had her head to the ground._

" _Look Kagome I-I" He said until he was cut off by the women in his arms._

"_Inuyasha loves me! Kagome, you were nothing to him but a jewel detector."_

"_I see" Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes to the couple standing in front of her as she pulled another arrow from her back and slid it into the bow and pulled it back. "Inuyasha how could you do this to me!" Kagome cried " I trusted you!" she said as she released the arrow causing Inuyasha and Kikyo to dodge and loaded the bow and hide behind the tree while Inuyasha put Kikyo down on the ground and come back from behind the tree._

"_Kagome please hear me out I never wanted things to be this way!" Inuyasha yelled as he slowly backed away from the angry Miko as she loaded the bow and aimed it towards his heart. "Kagome No!" Yelled a voice as they jumped in the way of Kagome's purification arrow._

"_Miroku?" Kagome said in a low and sad voice as she dropped to her knees and slowly started sobbing._

"_Kagome stop this," said Sango as she wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Inuyasha never wanted this to happen, He loves you Kagome he would never leave you for Kikyo" Sango said as she tightened her arms around Kagome once more. "Isn't that right Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha looked at the ground and said, " I'm sorry Sango but that's exactly what I did to Kagome." He said in a low growl._

_Miroku's jaw dropped to the ground as he looked over to where Sango and Kagome were sitting. "Inuyasha, but why?" They both asked unison_

_The hanyou just stared at the ground as Kikyo came out of her hiding place behind the tree and walked towards Kagome. "You see Kagome." She said as she lowered her self in front of her recarnation, "You never belonged here in the first place and you will never have his heart, Inuyasha belongs to me" Kikyo said in a emotionless voice._

_Kagome sat there and looked up at Kikyo and pulled her hand back as it quickly came in contacted with the clay flesh. "Get away from me!" Kagome yell as she pushed Sango off her and begun running then came to a sudden stop in front of Inuyasha. "I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU WORTHLESS HALF EXCUSE FOR A MAN" Kagome yell Into Inuyasha sensitive ears. As she turned around Inuyasha grabbed her arm "Please Kagome don't leave" He said in a low, shaky voice._

_Kagome grabbed the hanyou's hand and pulled it away as her fist came in contact with his jaw causing him to take a step or two back before steadying. "Stay away from me you basterd!" She screamed as she ran to the well and jumped inside. And that was the last they time they ever saw her._

_(End of flash back) _

"Kagome I truly am sorry for what I put you threw these past few weeks," Inuyasha said as he leaned down and hugged Kagome tightly.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday" Kikyo said I was nothing but a jewel detector to you and you loved her not me, you know its funny how she was right about something's she said that day.' Kagome said as she giggled a shaky giggle while trying her hardest not to cry.

"Kagome I ment nothing that happened that day" Inuyasha said as he put a finger under her chin and kissed her softly. "But what things did she say that made sense to you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she gently pulled away to look him in the eye.

"That I never was ment to be in the Feudal era, "Kagome said with a sigh, then I remembered what you said to her while I was hiding.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a sad voice. As Kagome broke from his embrace and turned around so her back was facing him.

"Anything to hold you once again my Kikyo" Kagome said with her head down. As tears slowly streaked down her face.

"Kagome, I never ment for you to hear any of that, nor did I mean any of it either" Inuyasha said as he put a hand onto her shoulder.

"No you didn't, but you ment it to her, I need to go get dressed, are you staying here are you bout to leave?" Kagome asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"I'll stay a bit longer. " Inuyasha said as he turned and sat down onto the bed with his back against the wall in his famous sitting position.

"Ok be out in a bit" Kagome said as she turned and walked into the bathroom.

Minuets past and Kagome had been in the bathroom for about fifteen minuets and that when Inuyasha started to smell blood, Inuyasha then jumped up and ran into the bathroom, and saw something that made him want to just fall down and start crying, "Why" Inuyasha said in a shaky voice.

**A/n : O.O I wonder what she did don't you? Well your just gonna have to wait till I post the nexted chapter. **


End file.
